


Soft Writecore

by alicesalias



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Michelle's POV, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent fic about hipsters flirting, Set between episode 85 - The April Monologues and 89 - Who's a Good Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesalias/pseuds/alicesalias
Summary: Before Maureen I've never really liked someone. I've always thought I was over the whole people thing. I guess every genre has it's exceptions. I don't really like people, but I still like Maureen.





	Soft Writecore

**Author's Note:**

> I can be a bit pretentious from time to time so is fun to write Michelle, go over the top with it, make a bit of fun of it/me and remind myself to have fun

Before Maureen I've never really liked someone. I've always thought I was over the whole people thing. I guess every genre has it's exceptions, like lo-fi is over, but I still like Villa-Lobos. I don't really like people, but I still like Maureen.

I also always thought I was a bit to hip for everybody else. So underground nobody would actually get to know me. Like the kind of music I like. But I guess Maureen is pretty cool 'cause she gets me.

  
The other day Maureen came by. Relaxed, jaw lose, hair down, hands fiddling, stoping, restarting, sighing Maureen. Before she asked for a record I gave her a cassette.

  
"I made you a letter. And even tho that letter is never going to see daylight, because it has feelings in it and I kinda don't like those, I recorded myself writing it so you could have a writecore single made just for you. There is a bit of drawing in the end, 'cause I don't let to genres restrict me." Maureen smiled and thanked me, making me feel feelings I did not not liked.

  
She hanged out in the store a bit more, even tho she already had a tape. Maureen talked about the strangers and how tiresome it was to deal with them. I agreed, I also think dealing with strangers is tiresome although we disagreed on which type is worse. I think it's the one that can move.

  
Just before leaving Maureen, calm, thinking, dreaming, tucked a lock of my hair back behind my ear, her hands imprinting my skin with sensation more underground than any feeling I had even if quickly followed by them. I dyed my hair purple some time ago, to long ago in my opinion. Dyed hair is over now, the new thing is dead hair, no hair at all, 'cause it's dead. But Maureen seams to like it that way, I think I'll keep it for a while.

  
She also came by on the next day even so she was still listening to the tape I gave her. Dreamy, hair braided, pocketed hands, stoping, restarting, sighing Maureen. She asked me what I was listening to, I said I've been listening to Mozart newest album "Superstar" even thought Beethoven is better at dubstep because at least when you listen to Mozart in a headphone broken enough it kinda sounds like some music I could eventually enjoy. She nodded smiling, but not quite paying attention, not like she usually does.

  
"Listen" she says after a while and I do, because listening to her is better than listening to any kind of music or silence "would you like to maybe grab a coffee with me sometime?"

  
I don't really like coffee (coffee is so mainstream that I don't even look at the barista district) but I say "Yes, I'd like that" because that's the truth "I'd very much like that."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic, I sure liked writing it. Thanks for reading :))


End file.
